Various devices have been developed for packaging free flowing cosmetic and fragrance products. In one such device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,420 (Bootman et al.), a free flowing fragrance sample is introduced between flexible heat sealable plies, and the plies are then directly and releasably heat sealed one to the other along continuous seams configured to produce hermetically sealed pouches containing the samples. Experience has proven that drawbacks are associated with this type of packaging and its method of production. For example, the speed at which the packaging lines can be operated is disadvantageously limited by the time required to heat the plies to the elevated temperatures required to effect the heat seals. The application of heat to the plies also can degrade the products being encapsulated therebetween. In the case of liquid or gel samples, the heat seals are also prone to hydraulic rupture if the pouches are subsequently subjected to compressive forces, as often occurs as a result of the pouches being incorporated into magazines and the like which normally are bundled and stacked as part of the normal distribution process. Attempts have been made to avoid premature ruptures of pouches by increasing the area encompassed by the heat seals, the result being a larger pouch with a larger surface area and less profile height to accommodate spreading of the sample. However, the spreading of the contents over increased surface area adversely affects the stability and shelf life of the material contained within the pouch. Moreover, the additional materials required to produce larger pouches contributes unfavorably to production costs.
In other known devices of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,688 (Muchin), an outer first ply is adhesively applied to one side of a perforated base ply to produce open cavities. Product samples are deposited in the cavities, which are then closed by a second outer ply adhesively applied to the opposite side of the base ply. The interposition of the base ply between the two outer plies contributes to the dimensional stability of the sample containing cavities, which in turn results in improved resistance to pressure induced ruptures. However, the three layer construction reduces the package flexibility and contributes disadvantageously to material and production costs.
A general objective of the present invention is to provide an improved sampler package which either avoids or at least substantially minimizes the above described drawbacks associated with known prior art packages.
A more specific objective of the present invention is the provision of a flexible barrier sampler package with significantly increased resistance to pressure induced ruptures.
A further objective of the present invention is to reduce the total surface area of the sampler package for a given sample amount.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of manufacturing flexible barrier packages, at increased speeds and without resulting product degradation caused by exposure to elevated temperatures.